Penance
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: After his betrayal to Bonnie, Elijah is willing to do anything to gain her forgiveness. Intrigued by his offer, Bonnie finds a surprising way for him to make amends.


Bonnie frowns when the water manipulation spell she was attempting to do fails to work. It was supposed to be a simple spell, but for some reason it's just not working for her. She turns to face the older woman standing behind her and sighs resignedly, "I know you're itching to say something so just say it."

"There's way too much tension in your body which is causing you to over think things. Magic has to come naturally so you need to be as relaxed as possible," Lucy Bennett explains to her cousin before performing the spell Bonnie was attempting with ease. "See."

They have been working on fine tuning Bonnie's magic for about a month now and while the younger witch has made a lot of strides, she still struggles with over thinking her steps. Some witches over think because they are afraid of messing up, but in Bonnie's case it's because she can't seem to relax. Normally she would assume that it's Mystic Falls issues weighing her down, but she can tell it's something else. Something that is easily fixable.

"Bonnie, when's the last time you had sex?"

"What?"Bonnie sputters in surprise. Her sex life is the last thing she expected to come up. "W-why are you asking me that?"

"Well that answers my question," she snorts, knowingly. "The reason I asked is because sex has been the key to relaxation for most Bennett witches. We find a vampire to unleash on and it usually fixes the problem."

"I know you have no problem sleeping with vampires, but you really expect me to believe that other Bennett's have done this?"

Lucy rolls her eyes when she sees the disbelief on Bonnie's face. "You ever wonder why Emily and Sheila in particular tended to look at Stefan more favorably than most vampires."

She should probably be surprised that Stefan apparently bedded her grams, but it actually explains a lot. Still the last thing Bonnie wants to think about is Stefan and her Grams so she decides to change the subject. "It's getting kind of late I should really get home,"

Lucy meets Bonnie's gaze and quickly realizes that there will be no convincing her, at least tonight. So she lets Bonnie leave, but not before saying, "Bonnie, I'm not saying you have to go out and jump the first vampire you see, but it's something to think about."

-X-

At home an hour later, Bonnie is feeling restless and is starting to think that Lucy might have a point about losing herself in sex when her doorbell rings. She frowns, realizing she isn't expecting anyone. She opens the door and is very surprised when she sees Elijah Mikaelson standing on her porch holding box of expensive chocolates and a bouquet of roses. He looks amazing of course. Unsurprisingly he's wearing a gray suit with a white dress shirt and dark blue tie – all tailored to fit his muscular body like a glove. He has the same sculpted face, same dark eyes, his hair is slicked back and is slightly shorter than it was the last time she saw him.

The last time she saw him.

When she thinks what occurred the last she saw him, she immediately sees red. She remembers the ultimatum he gave Stefan and Damon that resulted in her mother having her neck snapped, she remembers how her mother struggled with being a vampire and ended up leaving her for a third time. She remembers the letter Elijah sent apologizing to Elena of all people while she was basically forgotten. It hits her that this is the man that is ultimately responsible for one of the worst days of her life and her initial surprise at his appearance turns into fury. "What the hell are you doing here?" She glares up at him, feeling a tiny bit better when he flinches a little.

Elijah has fought in wars, lived through terrible atrocities, survived being daggered by his brother, and yet an 18-year old witch has actually managed to intimidate him with her piercing gaze.

Granted he deserves her anger after what he did to her, but it is still a strange situation for him to be in. Studying her further, he takes in her heart shaped face, her dark red dress that brings out her best features, and he finds himself completely enamored by her. Even more so when seconds later his entire body feels as though it's being pulled apart and he is unable to do anything but fall to his knees because of the excruciating pain.

"Why are you here?" she stops her attack on him. "I won't ask a third time,"

Is it wrong that he finds the angry torture-issuing version of her extremely sexy? Elijah thinks as he gets back on his feet. "I came to apologize for what happened two months ago, may I come in?" He pleads calmly.

"Do you really think an apology and some candy and flowers will make up for what you did?" She glances at the items in his hands.

"No, I don't, but will you at least hear me out before you send me on my way?"

She should really say no. Letting Elijah inside her home is not the best idea, but she has to admit she's very curious about what he's going to say. Hopefully his apology is better than the bullshit one Damon gave her. "Fine, come inside, Elijah."

-X-

Twenty minutes later, the flowers have been placed in a vase, the candy is placed on the counter, his suit jacket is now off, and the two are sitting at Bonnie's kitchen table. It's been about ten minutes since Elijah apologized for his actions and while Bonnie can admit that the apology was actually very good, heartfelt even. She still isn't at the point where she can forgive him and she says as much.

Elijah had been expecting that response. "I know that it will take some time for you to forgive me so all I can hope is that you give me the chance to make it up to you. I'm willing to do anything you want."

"Anything I want?" Bonnie eyes sparkle, an idea forming in her brain.

"Well anything within reason." His lips form into a smile, "I draw the line at killing myself or my family. I will however have no difficulty killing anyone else if you deem them deserving."

Bonnie lets out a strangled laugh, amused that he can make offering to kill someone sound as though he's in business meeting. It's something that she has always liked about him and it's just one reason she decides to do what Lucy suggested. When she really thinks about it, it makes a lot of sense. He's a good looking guy and while they aren't really more than acquaintances that sometimes work with or against each other, he's less of a stranger than any other guy she could pick up.

"What I want is to have you in my bed for one night," she meets his gaze unblinkingly, feeling strangely confident.

"Really?" He raises an intrigued eyebrow. That was….not what he was expecting her to say. Unwittingly his cock begins to stir at the thought of sharing a bed with the youngest Bennett witch.

Bonnie frowns taking his reaction as criticism "Don't look so surprised, I know I might give the impression that I'm sexless based on my lack of a love life, but I have needs like anyone else." She is so sick of everyone acting like she only lives to be a magical tool, like she doesn't have desires and wants.

Seeing that she has taken his surprise the wrong way, Elijah decides to reassure her.

"Bonnie, I assure you that whenever I'm in a room with you I see a desirable woman, but you must admit that you've always seemed immune to my charms." He points out, reminding her of the times he flirted with her and she ignored him. "It has me wondering why you would change your mind now."

She supposes that's fair, "I'm feeling very wound up lately and it's making my powers go a little haywire. I need a way to relax and sex with a vampire is the best way for me to do that."

Elijah ponders her request for half a second before coming to a decision. Without speaking, he wraps his hand around the back of her neck and crushes his mouth to hers. She moans as his tongue slips inside of her mouth, immediately tangling with hers. He plunders her lips over and over before abruptly pulling away.

"Just a fair warning," he begins as he lets go her head and slides his hands down to cup her butt. "I may be considered the gentler Mikaelson, but when it comes to sex I'm far from gentle. If you are unable to handle that then we should stop right now." His dark gaze burns into her, his mind already thinking about the things he wants to do to her.

A few months ago that warning would have scared her, but now it just turns her on. So it's no surprise when she grabs his tie and quickly undoes its knot before working on the buttons of dress shirt. "I'm not looking for gentle."

"Then let's begin," Elijah says just before sweeping her up in his arms and tossing her onto the table. He pushes her dress up until it's bunched around her waist and pulls her toward the end of the table.

Tension rises in her as he rips her panties off and throws them behind him before he kneels down so he's eye level with her increasingly wet pussy. Elijah inhales her scent, reveling in how alluring she smells. He can honestly say he's never inhaled a more amazing scent. Eager to taste her he hooks her legs over his shoulders and buries his face between her thighs. He goes to work immediately, nuzzling his mouth in her pussy lips while his nose presses against her clit.

"Aah," she moans as he swipes his tongue back and forth.

Elijah presses his lips to her clit, grunting when it gets harder. He then starts to swirl his tongue around her pussy lips, lapping up her arousal. Soon it becomes obvious that she's on the brink of an orgasm and he licks her one more time before standing up.

Unhappy that her pleasure was taken away, Bonnie opens her mouth to protest, but Elijah unfastens his pants and pulls out his cock before she can utter a word. Before she can even get her bearings, he lifts her from the table and turns her so she's draped front first across it.

He then gently slides his hands between the straps of her dress and slowly pushes it down far enough to free her breasts. His hands wrap around her waist and he pulls her close enough that his chest is flat against her back. He grinds his erection into her ass as he reaches down and flicks at her clit. His hands wrap around her waist to move her further onto the table. The moment she's secure enough he moves one of his hands from her stomach to her pussy before sliding two of his fingers inside of her.

Bonnie rolls her hips and inadvertently grinds her ass into his cock. She gasps when he removes his fingers and pushes her dress up even further so her ass is completed exposed.

Elijah kneels down so he's eye level with her ass and immediately grabs the firm globes in his hands. Slowly he spreads them apart, revealing her glistening pussy lips. He licks his lips before burying his face between her ass cheeks.

Bonnie gasps in surprise and grips the edge of the table, moaning when he starts devouring her like she's his last meal. He fucks her with his tongue, getting her so wet that that her arousal starts to cover his lips, tongue, and chin.

He has a hand on each butt cheek to hold Bonnie in place, stopping her attempts to move away from his mouth. He never stops eating her out, stabbing his tongue in and out of her as he laps up every drop of her arousal. Just before she comes, he once again pulls away, but not before giving her ass a slap and informing her that he plans on fucking it later on.

Bonnie scoffs, "No way in hell will I let you do that."

"You say that now...but I have all night to convince you otherwise," He smirks as he grips his cock and runs it along the slit of her pussy.

Looking back at him, she makes a point of meeting his gaze directly as she pushes back against his cock. "Show me what you've got,"

Elijah nods and quickly starts guiding his cock inside of her. He groans when her walls immediately clench around the head and he has to will himself not to thrust in and start fucking her raw. Holding her hips, he slides in deeper and begins driving into her with slow thrusts.

"Harder," Bonnie demands.

"Your wish is my command," Elijah grunts out before bending over her so his cock will sink deeper inside of her. He stops the moment his balls are pressed against her pussy.

"Oh god," she hisses as he begins to move in and out of her with long and deep strokes. She turns her head so she can press her lips to his as his cock plunges in and out of her pussy. Pulling away, she meets his gaze, "I can feel every inch of you inside me," she moans as he continues to slam into her.

Elijah grits his teeth as her inner muscles tighten around him and picks up his pace. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" He rolls his hips, causing her pussy to contract around him even more.

"Yes!" she moans as his cock slides deeper into her and he grabs onto her breasts. He plays with her nipples, squeezing and pulling on the hard points until they are almost painfully hard.

Letting go of one of her breasts, he uses his free hand to hike up one of her legs and wrap it around his hip. The change in position allows him to penetrate her more deeply and he wastes no time getting lost in her pussy. He thrusts so hard that his balls slap against her ass with each slam inward.

"You're never going to get enough of this cock," he slams harder "That's it…come for me, sweetheart,"

Bonnie squeezes her eyes shut and bites down on her lip as she tries not to come, hoping to prolong the pleasure her body is currently being overwhelmed with.

Smirking at her attempts to delay the inevitable, Elijah reaches between their connected bodies and starts rubbing her clit. "You like how my cock fills you, I can smell how turned on you are," he growls as he drives into her, punctuating each word with a long deep stroke. Her body arches like a bow and he knows her orgasm is less than a second away.

"Please don't stop," Bonnie pleads as she goes over the edge.

Elijah continues his pace, feeling smug as her body starts to thrash around beneath him. Removing his fingers from her clit, he starts to fuck her relentlessly until he explodes as well and floods her with his come.

After coming down from his high, Elijah glances down at Bonnie and the need to get her naked in a bed fuels his thoughts. "Why don't we find some place more comfortable?"

"Up stairs, first door on the right," she says just before Elijah grabs her off the table and speeds them to her bedroom.

When she opens her eyes she's lying completely naked on her bed while an equally naked Elijah looms over her, his face mere inches away from hers. "I could have gotten undressed myself you know," she rolls her eyes at his show of power, though deep down she likes that he's so eager to be with her.

"You could have," he agrees as he drapes her legs over his shoulders until her knees are practically crushed to her breasts causing her pussy to spread wide. "but I think we can both agree that my way allows us to pick up where we left off more quickly." His dark gaze meets hers as he presses the head of his cock against her entrance.

It feels good, so good that Bonnie tries to get him to slide inside of her, but the position she's in makes it impossible. She does however manage to slip one of her hands between her legs and touch her clit. Hissing in pleasure she gives Elijah a pointed look "If you don't want me to finish without you, you had better slide inside me in the next 10 seconds."

Both her threat and the sight of her fingers strumming her own clit are his undoing. Without warning he presses his fists onto the mattress and slams his cock inside of her dripping pussy. He grunts as he buries himself deeper and deeper until his balls are nestled against her ass.

"Elijah!" Bonnie moans as instant pleasure overwhelms her body. She digs the heels of her feet into his back, arching her back as he slides in and out her using long strokes. Her breasts are heavy and to give herself some relief she starts squeezing and teasing them.

Elijah grits his teeth, slightly unhappy because his intention had been to prolong things, but that is proving to be impossible because of the way her walls are gripping him. He briefly closes his eyes in hopes that not seeing her will calm him down some, but that's when his enhanced hearing kicks in. His ears are filled with the sounds of her moans, squeaking bed springs, his cock sliding in and out of her pussy, and his balls slapping into her ass. His eyes snap open when she clenches around him so tightly that he would swear he was fucking her fist.

"You feel so exquisite, Bonnie." He says between clenched teeth. "It's as though your pussy was made for me." He grunts as her inner muscles flutter around him in a way that signals she's about to orgasm. The thought of making her come once again has him feeling even more invincible than he already is so he decides to ramp up his dirty talk, growing more and more raunchy with each new sentence.

Normally dirty talk turns her off. Hell she still remembers cringing when Jeremy tried it during one of their steamer moments, but hearing Elijah who is generally the epitome of politeness even when he's threatening you has much different effect on her.

"Do you feel how hard my cock is?" he asks as he pounds into her. "You're responsible for that and now you'll have to suffer the consequences until I'm sated."

"Oh, God!" Bonnie moans as she releases her breasts so she can grip the sheets beneath her. The moment she does, Elijah presses his body so close to hers that his muscular chest is mashed against hers as he buries himself deep inside of her.

"That's it Bonnie, come all over my cock," he growls and rolls his hips in way he knows will send her over edge.

"Elijah!" Bonnie comes hard and intensely, her hands gripping at the sheets as she clenches around his cock.

Elijah can feel his end nearing so he pulls out of her completely and drives back in as hard as he can, grunting as he floods her womb with his seed. They continue moving together, her pussy milking him dry even as their combined arousal drips from her.

Minutes later, a sweaty Bonnie and Elijah are spread out on the bed, the former of the two desperately trying to gather her scattered thoughts. It hits her at that very moment she just had sex with Elijah Mikaelson.

Twice.

The knowledge of that should probably frighten her considering their history, but she is actually feeling very relaxed, like she could take on the whole world now. She turns her head to look at Elijah when the man in question clears his throat, obviously trying to get her attention.

"What?" She prompts, flushing slightly when she sees that his cock is still very much hard despite what just happened between them.

"So…?"

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he's asking her. Sitting up, "I'm still nowhere close to forgiving you, but if you keep this up it can be a start."

Elijah reaches out for her, shifting her so her knees are on either side of his face. His mouth twists into a wicked grin as he stares up at her swollen and wet pussy. "Then I suppose I should get started with my penance,"

As he leans up and starts devouring her lower lips, Bonnie once again basks in the feeling of Elijah's wicked tongue on her.


End file.
